


Skosztować (#44 Smak)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Skosztować (#44 Smak)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Taste (#44 Taste)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67848) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian opadł bezwładnie w swoich więzach. Starał się o to by złapać oddech, co było dość ciężkie z ramionami uwięzionymi za jego plecami.   
  
Pozwolił sobie na odetchnięcie, odmawiano mu wyzwolenia przez tak długi czas, że gdy w końcu doszedł wstrząsnęło to nim dogłębnie.   
  
Charlie zanurzył dwa palce w jeszcze ciepłej spermie i uniósł je do jego ust, zatrzymując się przed nimi.   
  
— Skosztuj.   
  
Ian wpuścił je do środka, zasysając, będąc wpół świadomym ze zmęczenia. Gorzkosłona, lekko słodka substancja osiadła na jego języku.   
  
Palce wycofały się zastąpione przez wargi, język wziął w posiadanie jego usta.   
  
— Och, Ian. Kocham to jak razem smakujemy.


End file.
